


[GIFs + Art] My Collection

by IveynAdler



Category: Black Sails, Da Vinci's Demons, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animated GIFs, Art, Carry On Quarantine, Fanart, Gen, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Meta, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveynAdler/pseuds/IveynAdler
Summary: My slowly growing collection of GIFs and fanarts I made.Various fandoms, various characters, sometimes with a bit of explanation.EDIT: I have art instagram now: iveynadler_art
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw & John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Girolamo Riario/Zita (Da Vinci's Demons), Leonardo da Vinci & Girolamo Riario, Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Lord Girolamo Riario - my first complex GIF

First ''complex'' (as in: made for few shorter GIFs merged together) GIF I ever made. Say hello to my newest love: Lord Girolamo Riario from Da Vinci's Demons:


	2. Riario and Remus - a character comparison

Upon realising I can make more complex GIFs now, a friend of mine joked that since I'm obsessed with both Remus Lupin from Harry Potter and Riario from Da Vinci's Demons, I should make a GIF with the two of them... I took it as a challenge. Now my friend has regrets.

I imagine this one needs a bit of explanation (spoilers from both fandoms ahead!). I spent a long time wondering how such GIF could look… just random scenes for both of them made to look cool? Make it look as it they interacted with each other… so many options (and I still consider making them as well). For now I decided to go the hard way about it - mix of character study and character comparison. Allow me to explain: as you might have noticed the GIF is made of Remus vs Riario ‘‘pairs’’ with each pair having a theme.

### 1) Their title + their function + where they belong

Quite simple and obvious one. Professor vs Count and Captain General. Remus in classroom talking to his students vs Riario in Rome talking to the Pope.

### 2) At peace + quiet moment + someone they care about and wish to protect

‘‘Mentor’’ - Uncle Moony vs ‘‘Lover’’ - Riario’s unique relationship with Zita. I realise Remus is married and there’s one character (Nico) Riario has a bit mentor-like relationship as well (even if it’s a complicated one). So technically I could have showed both of them both as lovers and as mentors to someone. I considered that. In the end I decided not to.

Partially becuase of the lack of footage (because of course they cut out almost everything Tonks from films and of course finding anything with Nico and Riario was beyond dificult… I barely found this Zita moment (so forgive me the poor quality of it)), partially becuase I didn’t want to make this GIF too long… but also becuase I wanted to show something a bit different. Both Remus and Riario don’t let really let themselves to get too close to people (especially Riario), and they both don’t have it easy in their stories… so I guess I prefered to focus on that. On the ‘‘at peace’’ part.

### 3) loss of control + monster

Werewolf vs Monster of Italy… Those who watched the show know that in season 3 there are moments during which Riario is not exactly in full control of his actions… and does things he regrets later… sounds familiar? I couldn’t resist comparing it to Remus’ illness.

### 4) broken + guilt + something that haunts them

I realise the irony of writing ‘‘survivor’’ on Remus but hear me out. He sees his mother die. He makes friends, something he never hoped for… and then Lily and James are dead, and for all he knows Peter is dead as well and Sirius is a traitor. And then he learns the truth… And Sirius dies soon after. Remus is the last Marauder. Even Peter, the traitor, dies before him. Not to mention two wars and other people who were lost… members of the Order… Alice and Frank, Moody, Albus… Remus dies… but first he outlives almost everyone he loves. As I said, part of the theme for this pair is ‘‘guilt’’. For Remus it’s ‘‘survivor’s guilt’’.

‘‘Sinner’’ is far more simpler, I believe. As I said few times: Riario isn’t perfectly good person. At first he’s closer to the villain… but later it gets hard to call him one. What haunts Riario? Things he’s done. And so I used the footage from his suicide attempt.

### 5) hands + someone important to their story + character development

Maybe a bit of a stretch here but… wondering how to finish the GIF I realised that both those characters I love so much have moments with camera focusing on their hand and hand of someone else, someone important to their story. The temptation to compare those two was too great. But I must admit that later I found another common theme between the two… character development.

Remus, so afraid to let someone get close, to be loved… reaches for his wife.

Riario investigates murder scene… together with Leonardo. And they were nothing but enemies in series 1.

Small details that say a lot.

So… yeah. That it’s it. Yes, I know, I know I overthink and overanalyze stuff. To those who are still reading: thank you for coming to my TED talk.

I hope you all like the GIF (I'm not that happy with it, but maybe that's just me).


	3. Lord Girolamo Riario - Saint or Sinner?

Riario is fascinating and complex character with equally complicated character development and redemption arc and I just can't get enough of him. So here it goes: my attempt to do justice to this character, to show different side of him, this strange... duality - a GIF inspired by one line from the show:


	4. Lord Girolamo Riario - aesthetic/moodboard GIF

I gave myself a challenge: can I make Riario GIF without showing his face? The answer is: yes, I can. And I'm rather happy with the result!


	5. Remus Lupin - aesthetic/moodboard GIF

I enjoyed working on Riario's ''aesthetic'' GIF so much that I decided to make more of these, a whole series perhaps? We will see. Anyway, here goes Remus Lupin:


	6. Sirius Black - aesthetic/moodboard GIF

This one took a while, but I must admit I love the end result.


	7. Luna Lovegood - aesthetic/moodboard GIF

It's Luna's turn this time!


	8. Viktor Krum - aesthetic/moodboard GIF

I'm cursing filmmakers for cutting so many of his scenes - Krum deserves better!


	9. Fleur Delacour - aesthetic/moodboard GIF

If I was cursing while making Krum's GIF then I don't know how to describe what I felt while making this one... It was so hard to find any footage that would fit my idea and I really didn't want to break that ''no faces'' challange I gave myself.


	10. Howling Among Friends

Sometime ago me and my 3 fellow potterheads decided to write a collaboration story - a Marauders fanfiction, where each of us writes about different Marauders (I write Remus chapters) and which main theme would be Remus' illness and other 3 becoming animagi. It's called ''Howling Among Friends''. First four chapters are already published and aviable here:

https://www.wattpad.com/story/202362974-howling-among-friends

Aside from writing Remus' chapters I'm also responsible for making GIFs for each chapter. Below you can see GIFs I made for Author's Note and already mentioned Chapters 1-4.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	11. Four Houses of Hogwarts

4 GIFs inspired by 4 Houses of Hogwarts.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	12. Captain Flint - I feared the man I was about to create/Am I ready to let him go?

I finished Black Sails and now I'm both obsessed and emotional. Here I present to you two Captain Flint (fascinating character!) GIFs inspired by something he says in season 2:

_I feared the man I was about to create. I feared that someone born of such dark things would consume me were I not careful. And I was determined only to wear him for a while and then dispose of him when his purpose was complete. And I thought of that story._

_Am I ready to let him go? Truth is every day I’ve worn that name I’ve hated him a little more._

_I’ve been ready to return him to the sea for a long time_

__

* * *


	13. Flint and the Hamiltons - Then they call me a monster?

_''They took everything from us. Then they call me a monster?''_


	14. Lord Girolamo Riario - pencil

I started learning how to draw! Here's my first portrait - Riario from Da Vinci's Demons!


	15. Lord Girolamo Riario - pencil 2

Another attempt at Lord Girolamo Riario from Da Vinci's Demons! Enjoy!


	16. Riario + Leonardo - Both of your fates are entwined

I realised it's been a while since I made any _Da Vinci's Demons_ GIF, so here's a quick one. Insipired by line from season 2 '' _Both of your fates are entwined_ '' and unique relationship between Leo and Riario.

First scenes (before the coin) are from season 1 when they are still enemies, later scenes (after the coin) are from seasons 2 and 3 when they are enemies no more.

What’s up with the coin? Well, as we all know, the show states frequently in the promotional materials, that Leo and Riario are the two sides of the same coin, something I deeply agree with. In many aspects they are the same and in many they are the opposites with their differences complementing each other.


	17. Hufflepuff cup - pencil

Before someones ask - nah, I'm a Ravenclaw myself. I just wanted to draw this cup XD


	18. Lord Girolamo Riario - pencil 3

Another Riario. Not my best tbh.


	19. Lord Girolamo Riario - pencil 4

Probably my best drawing so far :D Yup, Riario once again!


	20. Elsa - pencil

I figured it's time to draw a lady. I'm not going to lie - switching from Riario (male, dark hair, completly black clothes) to Elsa (female, light hair, completly white clothes) was... interesting XD


	21. Elsa - pencil 2

Another Elsa from Frozen II


	22. Riario + Leonardo - I am like you

_I've come to tell you the truth._

_I am like you.  
_

_I am like you. I, too, struggle with myself more than any enemy._

* * *


	23. Lord Girolamo Riario - I beg you for your forgiveness

Riario and his regrets. Warning for image referencing his suicide attempt.


	24. Lord Girolamo Riario - pencil 5

Another Riario drawing


	25. Leonardo - You are no artist

_You bathe in blood, revel in gore. You are no artist, Leonardo. You are a warmonger. A malevolent engineer, a destroyer of life and beauty._

* * *


	26. Riario + Leonardo - You infected him with your enlightened ideas

Have I ever mentioned how fascinating the dynamics between those two is?


	27. Lord Girolamo Riario - No-one looks on me and sees grace

We had darker side of Leo, so now we have darker side of Riario + angsty full of self-loathing quote. Enjoy


	28. Riario + Leonardo - I am no longer your enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the moment when I add Leario tag? I think it is.


	29. Riario + Leonardo - It's felt surprisingly civilized to be your ally




	30. Da Vinci's Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made one gif for each Da Vinci’s Demons season. I tried once again not to use character’s faces.

Season 1

* * *

Season 2

* * *

Season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person to notice one small thing I did here gets a cookie


	31. Riario + Leonardo - We both wanted to see what's next




	32. Riario + Zita - Do you remember the story of Solomon and Sheba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made Riario/Zita gif (another great ship)! Warning for heavy angst.

You know what’s worse than your ship dying? Half of your ship dying.

You know what’s worse than half of your ship dying?

Half of your ship being forced to kill the other half. And so, usually intimidating man is reduced to crying, trembling mess. And she remains calm and keep telling him to do it a pretty much has to guide his freaking hand as he does it. And as she’s dying she asks him if he remembers the story she told him once. And when she dies he’s left there crying and screaming in agony and F*CK YOU SCREENWRITERS!!! WHAT IS EVEN WRONG WITH YOU?!

* * *

But, to cheer us all up, I also made another gif. Nothing deep this time. Just different scenes with Riario being all graceful and elegant with weapon put together for our enjoyment.


	33. Lord Girolamo Riario - Do you know who I am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made another DVD GIF (I swear it’s the last one for now, I’m taking a break and I will be GIF-ing other fandoms now).
> 
> I’m… I actually really happy with it. Tbh at first it wasn’t supposed to be anything big. We have two flashbacks in season 2 and across all three seasons Riario’s outfits etc change a little so I guess I just wanted to show that, his different looks. But then I remember how he asks that question before introducing himself in episode 2 and that got me thinking about his complicated nature again and… and somehow it all got… deep.


	34. Black Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised to take a break from DVD GIFs - I’m keeping that promise. So… here it is. Today I’m spoiling you with not one, not two, not three, but four GIFs. Four Black Sails GIFs for four seasons of the show. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning for a touch of gore in season 4 GIF

Season 1

Season 2

Season 3

Season 4


	35. Black Sails - In the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. After making that Black Sails GIFs I fell back into the Black Sails feels hell and now I have more ideas. And so, in sudden hit of inspiration I made another GIF, with my fav Black Sails quote.

_They paint the world full of shadows… and then tell their children to stay close to the light. Their light. Their reasons, their judgments. Because in the darkness, there be dragons. But it isn’t true. We can prove that it isn’t true. In the dark, there is discovery, there is possibility, there is freedom in the dark once someone has illuminated it._


	36. Remus + Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love Uncle Moony


	37. Sirius + Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also love Dadfoot


	38. Remus Lupin - pencil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another episode of “Iv learns how to draw”. Remus Lupin this time.


	39. Elsa - I am no longer trembling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE that one line from ‘‘Show Yourself’’


	40. Seven Harry Potter books




	41. Fantastic Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two gifs for two Fantastic Beasts films!


	42. Wizards Unite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three gifs for 3 Wizards Unite professions


	43. Flint and Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made 3 GIF focused on Flint and Silver.

* * *

* * *


	44. Black Sails - The crown




	45. Lord Girolamo Riario - One side of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I did anything DVD related and I feel like I'm having a withdrawal symptoms lol


	46. Lord Girolamo Riario - Let me pay




	47. Fleur Delacour - pencil




	48. Captain Flint - pencil




	49. Sirius Black - pencil




	50. Lord Girolamo Riario - pencil 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta: @iveynadler_art


	51. Abigail Ashe - pencil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: @iveynadler_art


End file.
